Island A
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Amy Cahill broke up with Jake Rosenbloom after discovering that he was cheating on her. Ian Kabra came along and kidnapped Amy to island A where he hopes Amy would fall in love with him. After some confusion, it's just going to be a few months of fun and romance! Amian, AmyxIan, Amy/Ian, and whatever you want to call it. Not my best work though
1. Chapter 1

**SwanDestiny: Hi!**

**Amy: Why am I always doing the disclaimers, and why is Ian always too?**

**SwanDestiny: Because I love to write about Amians, I'm kind of in a Harry Potter mood right now, reading LilyxJames and HarryxGinny.**

**Amy: I love Harry Potter books!**

**SwanDestiny: Please do the disclaimer Amy.**

**Amy: SwanDestiny doesn't own any charachters in the 39 clues, or Harry Potter!**

**SwanDestiny: Harry Potter is not in this story, thats my last word.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy walked over to Jake at a fancy cafe for their date, Jake told her that he has a great suprise for her.

Amy was now 17, a year from defeating the Vespers.

Jake waved Amy over to his table. Amy walked over there and sat down. This was actually a date that she dressed up for. Amy was wearing a blue silk dress that was sparkly, was onesleeved, and came down to her knees. Amy was wearing an adorable blue headband along with blue flip-flops.

Jake grinned at Amy and said," You look fantastic Amy." Amy blushed but smiled slightly.

Amy looked at Jake in an innocent way,"Well did you get anything? It is a cafe Jake, you can't feed off of my beauty for long because it's not going to last long!"

Jake laughed,"Amy, here's your drink." Jake handed Amy cherry juice, Jake always knew what Amy liked.

Amy started sipping her cherry juice when Jake started to search his bag. _Probaly looking for my present,_ thought Amy.

As Jake was searching his bag, he accidently threw out a picture of a beautiful girl.

In the picture, she was smiling and Jake's arm was wrapped around her, she had long blond hair, sky blue eyes, pink lips, and looked absolutley stunning.

Amy felt her lip tremble as she put the picture on her lap when Jake said,"found it"

Jake handed Amy a necklace made out of emeralds and said, "your eyes are more beautiful and sparkly then all the jewels combined in this world, so basically, sorry for the gift that'll make you look duller, compared to your beautiful face."

Under normal circumstances Amy would giggle and say, _Oh, I'm not pretty,_ but this is not exactly "normal".

Inside, Amy felt her anger rise,"Then why is she in the picture?!" Amy nearly shouted at Jake, holding up the picture Jake forgot about.

"Well?", Amy asked.

Her boyfriend bit his lip and said,"She's my girlfriend and, she knows about our relationship and, I really regret not telling you earlier. I'm engaged with her."

Rage filled her, pushing the emerald necklace back at Jake she pratically screamed," THEN GO TO YOUR FIANCE AND GIVE THIS TO HER! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?" Then in a quiet, a whisper she said," I thought you really were the one, goodbye Jake, sorry for yelling, I had to do it and you deserved it, have a happy life."

With that, Amy turned and ran away, tears filling her eyes, she wiped them away. She payed a taxi to get there, but on this street, there seemed to have none.

Defeated, Amy sat down and cried.

* * *

**Ian POV  
**Ian was so happy that Amy was single again, he recorded down every bit of Amy's and Rosenbloom's "so called date".

Ian was the same age as Amy, 17 and was ready for Amy to become his.

As Ian watched Amy run away, he got in his limo, and told the driver to go and follow Amy.

He also happened to add,"but don't let her get suspicous."

Ian got in the back and looked out the window, Amy was really fast.

Amy finally slowed down and sat down crying.

The limo slowed down, and Ian was planning something, a Kabra must always do something the Kabra way.

"Need a ride love?" he purred as Amy jumped.

Amy turned,"Leave me alone."

Smirking, Ian poured some sleeping powder on Amy, she fell into his arms.

Ian just noticed how Kabra-like she was today. _Perfect._

Her dress was blue and made out of silk and might even be a match for Natalie's clothing. Her headband was like a crown, and her flip-flops were so shiny, Ian could swear that they were made out of jades.

Yep, Amy felt so right in his arms.

Ian carried Amy into the limo and set her down. The limo driver drived them to the Kabra mansion.

But the Kabra mansion wasn't where they were going to stay.

Ian muttered a hi to Natalie who was staring at Amy, "Did Amy have a new sense of fashion?"

"No Natalie, but all I'm going put in her closet is dresses."

"Is Amy moving in?"

"No, lets say, we're going on vacation"

"Ok, see you in a week I guess."

"Bye Natalie"

Ian carried Amy to the private Kabra jet and set her down on a bed.

Then, he added sleeping dust on to Amy to make sure that she won't wake up any time soon.

Ian told the piolet to fly to Island A, an island that was the size of 2 giant squibs.

Looking at Amy, Ian started thinking about how Island A reminds him about Amy.

The island's beauty, waterfalls, tropical forests, beach, surrounding oceans, was really similar to Amy. The island's surrounding water can cool down anyone, just like Amy. And the sunsets there are like the glow in Amy's eyes.

"We're here!", shouted the piolet.

* * *

**Thanks for putting through my VERY short chapter, I'm sorry. This one is not going to be like my first fanfiction, no getting carried away with magic, magical creatures, laddi-laddi-la. This is going to be like one of the stories where Ian kidnapps Amy to get her to fall in love with him.**

**Please reveiw to let me know how you feel, it's okay to say it's not good because I want to improve my writing. If you like it, please tell me or follow and fave! Thanks for reading!**

**SwanDestiny: And now it's time for our interveiw with Amy and Ian!**

**Ian: Can't you write about Sidnead or Hamilton. It's always us!**

**Amy: Aren't you in a mood for Harry Potter?**

**SwanDestiny: Yes, I have a really strong urge to write about a James and Lily love story but sor-ry! And dear Ian, everyone likes writing about you and Amy... Anyway, what about the chapter?**

**Amy: Ummm...**

**Ian: Errr...**

**SwanDestiny: Umm, okay? Thats it for todays interveiw I guess. Not the best I ever had, but whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwanDestiny: I do not own anybody in the 39 clues! Repeat that!**

**Amy: SwanDestiny does not own any-y-body in the 39 clues!**

**Ian: No one owns Amy and I.**

**Amy: Y-you're su-p-pose to say 39 clues not just you.**

**Ian: Exactly! Anyone can own Dan, love.**

**Amy: Thats scholastic, unless they sell Dan to someone.**

**Ian: Whatever love**

**Amy: Don't call me love!**

**SwanDestiny: This is getting a bit out of hand. Oh well, you may leave, the disclaimer is done.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up on a king-sized bed, only with Ian sleeping with Amy.

_What? Why am I here? Sleeping with Ian? I'm Jake's girlfriend, oh, right._

Amy looked at her clothes, she was no longer wearing the dress she wore on her date/break-up with Jake, Thank goodness, that dress was expensive.

Amy was wearing a night-gown that is silky and is green. It has a few artifcial green vines wrapping it self on the night gown and was probaly designer.

Remembering she was sleeping with Ian, she jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. Someone must had did some makeover to her.

She was wearing a green, artificial vine ring on her head to represent a crown. Amy tried to pull it out, but it was sort of stuck there.

She had green glittery lip gloss on, and her lashes were really long, Amy figured that these were probaly fake lashes, but when she took a closer look, they were completely natural.

Around her eyes, Amy had sparkly green eye-shadow.

Amy really had a make-over.

"Hello love", came a soft purr from Ian's silky, dreamy, british accent. Amy turned around and looked at Ian's dreamy amber eyes, everything about Ian Kabra was dreamy.

_What am I thinking? I can't like Ian!_

"Don't c-c-cal-all me l-love."

_Stupid stutter, leave me in peace please._

"Go and get dressed Amy, this is probaly confusing but I'll explain.", this time a comforting british accent told her.

Ian quietly slipped out of the room and Amy looked at the white drawer with emeralds and jades for handles, that one was probaly her wardrobe.

Amy fingered her Jade necklace, it was still there. Thank goodness.

She opened the drawer and looked, everywhere, dresses, dresses, what?

Amy chose a dress with emeralds and diamonds on it. It had a heart shapped top and the bottom of the dress went down to her knees.

Amy once again tried pulling the vine headband out of her hair, this time it worked.

Amy chose green flip flops and was about to walk out of the door when the door shut. A note was on the door saying:

_You must have head-wear, a necklace,and bracelet on at all times._

Weird, but Amy had to follow the rules if she ever wanted to get out.

Amy picked out a jade and emerald bracelet. She already had a necklace on though. In the head wear section, Amy picked out a few emerald clips and clipped them into her hair before the door opened.

The house she was in was actually a mansion. A crystal chandlier hangs on top of the ceiling where the sun shines on it creating beautiful rainbows.

Staircases are made out of gold with ocasionall diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphieres, and other jewels.

When Amy reached the bottom, Ian was waiting for her.

He took her hand and led her to a comfortable room and asked her to sit on the couch, Amy did what he said, and then Ian too sat on the couch.

"You see love, I brought here so we can have a little vacation. Here, have some cherry juice." Ian handed Amy a glass of red cherry juice, little did she know, this is one of Cobra's tricks.

Amy immediatley had to back off the urge to scream I LOVE YOU IAN KABRA! and start snogging and kissing him.

The symptons all make sense, it was the love potion.

_Boo._

**_Go kiss Ian, we all know you love him!_**

_What? No, I can't be arguing with myself!_

_**Scream it, we all know it. You LOVE Ian**._

_I don't._

_**You do**._

_Fine, I do, I guess he made me have this love potion to help me realize why I'm here and that he loves me and I love him._

**_I win!_**

Amy can't fight the urge any longer, she dived at Ian and yelled," I LOVE YOU IAN KABRA!" and was now on top of Ian kissing him.

Both Amy and Ian were kissing on the couch for 2 hours rolling on top of eachother.

The love potion wore off, and Amy immediatley jumped up ten feet into the air.

_What was that for? Didn't the Amy thoughts council just admit that you love Ian?_

And so, Amy went back to snogging Ian.

Amy broke apart from her kiss with Ian and asked," You had to give me a love serum didn't you?"

Ian laughed and said, " Well now you understand that, love" Ian lowered his voice, " that I absolutley adore, and love you Amy"

This made Amy so happy and she started smiling.

" Did I mention that on Island A, you have to be drop dead gorgeous at all times? Not that you already are when all you wear is your face and your beautiful hair. Your clothes just complements it"

Amy smiled even wider," Well, Ian, I love you too."

"I think we can go for lunch love"

"Agreed"

Ian escorted Amy out of the Island A vacation house and into a cafe that was called _Amy the beautiful._

Seriously? Does Ian love her that much? All Jake gave her was jewlery, cheap jewlery besides the last one. The last one was probaly there just to make Amy believe that Jake was her one and only love.

Amy blushed when she saw the cafe name.

" Amy, there are people here, they just came on the plane just so they can be servants right now." Amy nodded.

"What would you like to order?", Asked a servant.

" I would like my love Amy here to try something other then cherry juice. Strawberry kiwi, do you agree Amy?"

"Sure"

"That'll come right up for you. What about you sir?"

" I would like some grape juice"

Amy was surprised. Ian liked grape juice?

The servant handed Amy her strawberry kiwi and Amy took a little sip. It was delicious, it even topped cherry juice.

The servant gave Ian his grape juice.

"Ian can I ask you something?"

"Sure love."

"Why are my eye lashes longer? I noticed this morning when I looked in the mirror."

"Umm... well Natalie was doing a makeover to you and she happened to find a lash grow powder and decided to put it on you. It worked, it makes you look like a hot chic Amy."

"Ok. It's kind of awkward only having us two here besides all the servants, maybe we can invite all the Cahills here?"

"You're right, I was feeling a bit awkward too. Lets go back, after we're done eating and I'll e-mail them. Meanwhile, we can do something fun together."

"Ok"

Amy ordered some cheese. When she got it she was just happily nibbling on it.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian and Amy finished up their meals and drinks. They started walking back to the Island A mansion.

Ian was on his phone, emailing everybody about coming over by tomorrow.

Amy was looking over his shoulder and said, "definitely invite Dan, he'll be mad about missing a party!"

On his phone, Ian typed up an email and pressed send to Daniel, and started typing an email to Jonah.

Soon enough he got everybody, except Uncle Alistair, this was a party for the young.

Ian's list:

Dan

Natalie

Hamilton

Madison

Reagan

Sidnead

Ned

Ted

Amy suddenly slipped, but Ian caught her in his arms.

He just realized that her outfit today was really Kabra-like, Amy would fit in in no time.

"Amy, You should dress like this more everyday."

"I'll do it for you."

Then Ian leaned over and kissed Amy.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Hello Amy! **

**Amy: I thought you liked cliff-hangers Swany.**

**SwanDestiny: My name is not Swany, it's something else, but I'll not tell you what it is for heavens sake. Call me SwanDestiny. Anyway, I do like cliff-hangers, it'd be nice to get reveiws like, write more chapters!, jeez, just please reveiw people! I don't care if they're bad reveiws! Reveiwing doesn't hurt at all!**

**Amy: SwanDestiny is right. She just wants to know your feelings, revewing doesn't hurt.**

**SwanDestiny: If you want me to write more chapters, follow, if you want to read this again and again, favorite it!**

**Amy: And remember, reveiw!**

**SwanDestiny: I seriously need to know what you feel like! PLEASE! I need some reveiws on my other stories too! Thanks for reading though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SwanDestiny: Ian and Amy are very mad at me for always calling for them to do the disclaimers so it's just me, myself, and I.**

**I do not own any characters in the 39 clues, scholastic does.**

**That's a lot faster to do without Amy or Ian, wow.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy and Ian got back from their walk from the café and picked up a glass of strawberry kiwi. She took a long sip, enjoying it's taste and ice cold and refreshing style.

She yawned, taking her last sip of the refreshing strawberry kiwi juice, she got up and headed into the room that she was sharing with Ian to change.

_Room sharing, and bed sharing. What is happening? _

As Amy was heading up she looked at the chalinder, it was really beautiful.

Amy slipped into her room and looked at her drawer, not so much dresses.

A door, a door she never noticed said _Amy's closet_.

_I guess it's safe to open..._

Amy was sliding her fingers on the doorknob. Now they were slowly turning the doorknob, the door opened with a creak and when Amy opened the door she felt like a wave of fashion sense hit her and was now messing with her mind.

Everywhere, dresses, tops, skirts! Amy went into the nightgown section and chose a nightgown that was a darker shade of blue with little green crystals decorating the dress.

Amy went into the changing stall and came out looking gorgeous.

This "closet" was at least the size of 6 rooms of the Cahill mansion.

There was a dress section, a top section, a skirt section, a make-up section, a jewelry/shoes section, and a changing stall as big as a room!

Amy went back into the changing stall remembering something, Amy wiped off all her makeup by the sink.

She then walked to the jewelry/shoes section and returned her flip-flops and jewelry. She found a pair of silky emerald-green slippers to go along with her nightgown.

On a table, sat the most beautiful ribbons Amy ever seen. With her hand, Amy delicately plucked the emerald-green ribbon of the rainbow of ribbons and used it to tie a pony tail.

Amy started to head back to the door where on the other side, Ian was waiting to take Amy into his arms.

The doorknob turned and Amy stood there, Ian's jaw dropped onto the floor and managed to say,"you're so beautiful"

He scooped Amy up bridal style and Amy was panicking,"put me down!" she said not in a too mad tone.

Ian was laughing when he dropped Amy onto the bed, Amy slipped under the covers and rolled into Ian's arms.

_The next morning..._

Amy woke up with Ian's arms wrapped around me, Amy was once again ready to explore the new found closet.

The doorknob was turned and Amy ran to the dress section and picked out a red dress decorated with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.

Next, she dashed to the jewlery section and picked out a necklace with a ruby charm, a diamond bracelet, and green shoes with an emerald for decoration.

For headwear, she picked out a beautiful red hat, decorated with rubies, diamonds, and a green lace.

Then came shoes, today, Ian told her they were going to the forest so she picked out a pair of sandals with diamonds for decorations shaped into hearts.

Amy went in the changing room, and out she came, looking ready for the a bit of walking, but not exactly hiking.

Amy chose a pink lip gloss and carefully applied it onto her lips. Then she took a sparkly green, silver, and red nailpolish, painting her nails by alternating the colors.

Amy then noticed something else, her eyelashes got even longer!

When done changing, Amy emerged from her closet, looking like her last name has been changed to Kabra.

Ian was already done changing, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with white buttons with black pant reaching his knees with two pockets. He wore a black hat, ready for the forest.

Then, the doorbell rang, Amy dashed down the stairs to the front door to see who it was.

It was Dan and Natalie.

Amy opened the door to greet them, Ian right behind her.

Dan looked somewhat horrified,"Amy! Did you get poisoned? I knew it, Cobra made you turn into a Cobra!"

Amy rolled her eyes, " No, he didn't"

Natalie sent Amy a sweet smile, "You finally became fashionable, great job."

Amy smiled back, "come in Natalie, you too dweeb."

"I am not a dweeb! I'm the ninja master!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Another Cahill rang the doorbell, it was Jonah Wizard, "Yo, what's up homie? Great place you got here, no fans trying to mob me, all great."

Sidnead came next, once Hamilton saw her, and Sidnead saw Hamilton, she basically just jumped into his arms.

Hamilton then kissed Sidnead gently on the lips.

Ned and Ted came in, saying,"ever since Sidnead was trying to make a love potion with some help from Hamilton, it spilled. One hour later, they start snogging each other. Two hours later, they get really embarrassed because the love potion wore off but kept snogging."

Amy rolled her eyes,"Ok, lets partner up."

Dan grabbed Amy's arm and hissed,"Not. With. The. Cobra. You're with me"

Amy sighed, Dan could be such a dweeb.

Natalie was saying,"Don't let Dan get away with it!"

Sidnead cuddled with Hamilton which meant they were partners, Madison went with Reagan, and Ted went with Ned.

Something snatched Amy's wrist, it pulled Amy towards him, it was Ian, "And you're going with me."

Dan looked horrified,"No you don't Cobra!" Amy bit her lip, something not too good is going to happen.

"Umm.. I'll go with Natalie.", Amy murmured.

Natalie and Amy paired up and went outside to meet the other Cahills.

Dan grimaced, "does this mean I have to be with Cobra? No."

Amy sighed,"Just go with the plan dweeb."

All the Cahills set off to go within the Island A forests.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian can't believe he was going with Dan the dweeb.

_Amy's basically my girlfriend now, I just guess Dan doesn't want to be with Natalie._

Ian and Dan set off into the forests of Island A and they refused to talk with eachother.

Dan found a piece of gold, but Ian was very unimpressed, he could have all the gold he wanted.

And so it went on, Ian walking, Dan collecting gold, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and whatever jewel you can think of.

The forests were very bright and colorful, it's almost as if the forest path were made out of jewels.

All the Cahills reached a intersection of different trails.

Sidnead and Hamilton went into the most romantic trail of them all and Hamilton whispered to Sidnead, "If there's any danger, I'll protect you."

Sidnead then giggled. The two love birds, why can't Ian be with Amy?

Madison and Reagan took whichever looked like the toughest path.

Ned and Ted, they took the path with a lot screeches and wails hoping they'll find something.

There was only one path left, the one which Cahills falls were.

Amy, Natalie, and Ian walked in silence. Dan was silently collecting jewels.

Dan luckily had a big basket which Amy helped hold for which they used to collect jewels.

Walk, Dan drops jewel in basket, walk, Dan drops jewel in basket.

_We finally have a routine going on here._

The four of them reached the falls. Amy was walking towards the fall when she slipped and fell into the water.

A black shadow was heading towards Amy.

_Black squid, not good._

Amy screamed as one of it's tentacles grabbed her leg.

Ian dove in and pulled Amy and kicked the tentacle.

Onto the shore, Ian was very glad to see Amy was alive and well.

Ian was about to lean in and kiss Amy when she shriecked and went to her brothers side.

Ian was confused.

Amy looked very angry,"HOW COULD YOU!? PUTTING A LOVE POTION IN MY DRINK? MAKING ME THINK THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU? WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?! JERK, YOU ARROGANT, SELF CENTERED, JERK!"

Ian was only more confused.

Natalie looked disgusted, "you don't remember the property to Lucian love potion? The first 2 hours Amy would have a strong urge to snog you. The next 24 hours she'll just be acting like how normal couples do. In other words, the love potion goes really strong at first, and then grows softer. Feelings took over making Amy think she was in love with you. Now those feelings are gone. How are you so stupid?"

Amy grabbed Dan's arm and said," Come on dweeb, we're going to kick out Ian and I'll share my room with you."

Natalie, Amy, and Dan left, leaving Ian alone.

Before Dan went though, he marched up to Ian and said, "Do that again, and you'll wish you were never born."

_How was I so stupid?_

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Hello, like I said, Amy and Ian aren't here and I got to tell you something.**

**Reveiw and let me know how you feel, please do so and make someone's day(mine) happier.**

**Follow if you like it. That'll let me know you want me to write more.**

**Favorite it if you feel like you can read this again, again, and again. **

**Thank you cool bnr for being my first reveiwer! I'm very happy and you made my day!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny: Welcome back Amy and Ian to do our disclaimers!**

**Ian: SwanDestiny doesn't own me**

**Amy: or me**

**Ian: or Natalie**

**Amy: or dweeb-ish Dan**

**Ian and Amy: Or any characters in the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy was furious. Why would Kabra do this to her?

All the Cahills were back at the mansion and getting in to their rooms.

Sidnead and Hamilton chose to share a room and sleep together and do a bunch of romantic stuff while they were at it.

Why can't Ian be more like Hamilton, not that Amy liked Hamilton.

Ian didn't even bother to go into the room Amy and Ian used to share, which Amy was very glad about.

The king bed wasn't even there anymore (no more having to share with Dan).

Instead were 2 comfortable queen-sized beds, Amy plopped on the one closest to her closet, Dan was going to sleep on the other one.

"This seems like the clue hunt all over again except it's much more luxurious!" said Dan.

"This is like the clue hunt, Almost like that time in Korea..." Amy got carried away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you but I put all the things I found over there" Dan gestured towards the shelf.

"I'm going to go and change, see-ya"

With that, Amy slid her fingers on the door knobs and turned it. She then pulled the door and ran inside.

Amy looked at the mirror, she sure looked like a mess.

Running to the dress section, Amy halted at the night gown section and picked out a beautiful pink dress with green and white lace embordering it.

Picking out this time a light pink ribbon out of the rainbow of ribbons, she used it in her triple braid.

Going to the shoes section next, she picked out a white pair of slippers.

Amy went to the changing room and put her dirty clothes in the wash pile and tried on her nightgown and slippers.

She went back to the bedroom and said,"night Dan" and went under the covers and fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

Today the Cahills were going have a dance party at night, so in the morining, everybody is free to do whatever they desire.

Amy wakes up and yawns. She can prepare her outfit for the dance party in the afternoon but she can't go around wearing a nightgown.

The door opens, and Amy was in her closet. She made her way over to the top section, and decided that she prefered dresses now.

In the dress section, Amy picked out a silver dress with a silver shawl on.

In the jewlery section, Amy got a green emerald necklace on with diamonds surrounding the emerald. She also picked out a nice pair of green glass slippers. For her bracelet, she got a bracelet with a single diamond charm. Head wear? Just an emerald clip.

Amy went into the changing room and changed into her fantastic outfit, throwing her nightgown and slippers into the wash basket.

But Amy forgot something, she went to the rainbow ribbons and placed the light pink ribbon back.

Amy tied a few strands of hair into a little braid.

Back in the bedroom, Dan was still sleepy so Amy left him alone.

She was staying a week here wasn't she?

Day 1: The capture

Day 2: The love potion

Day 3: The forest

Day 4: Today

Well including today, there were 4 days left of this "vacation".

Amy made her way down the stairs, meeting Sidnead and Hamilton on the way.

"Umm.. Sidnead, I was wondering if we can have a friend day, Hamilton can play with Dan, and I can have some fun with you." Amy stated.

"Sure! I'm up for it, are you Hamilton?" Sidnead answered.

"Okay, I hadn't seen Dan in a while, um, where is he? Hamilton asked.

"He's in room 116", Amy replied.

Hamilton hurried off to Dan's room.

"What do you want to do Amy?" Sidnead asked.

Amy smiled, "let's go play in the science lab."

At this Sidnead brightened, she literally dragged Amy down the stairs.

Sidnead was mixing a blue liquid with a black liquid, and Amy was adding little pills into the mixture and mixing it up.

"Sidnead, what are you making?" With this, Sidnead smiled knowingly at Amy.

"A cure for garbage dumps, with this liquid,"Sidnead paused for a second," I just have to put some trash into a certain machine we'll finish together by today, put in this liquid and there we have some water!"

"So we'll be able to make water out of trash? Not just recyclable ones?" Amy said, amazed at this great invention by her ekat friend.

"Yep," Sidnead added another pill in until the pill disolved,"Great!"

Amy and Sidnead spent an hour making the liquid that was a whole barrel full (Sidnead actually put it into a barrel).

Next, Sidnead and Amy had to find parts of machine that'll let this "nature magic" work.

"So, oh no Amy! It goes left not right!" Sidnead told Amy, "Okay, thats' good, put that over there. That is where the garbage gets mixed with my nature magic. Yep, the tube is where the water will go through, OH AMY, I'll do it."

Amy stepped a side and Sidnead fixed the tube and exclaimed,"Perfect!"

Sidnead then told Amy to get the machine and barrel outside (They added wheels so it'd be easier).

Once it was on the edge of the island, Sidnead took an extra barrel, to fill water for.

She dialed the United States to take a landfill and give them all the trash that was in it.

By noon, a squad of airplanes came carrying a stinky smell, Sidnead eagerly pointed at the huge pipe.

The trash came tumbling down, into the pipe, once all the planes were gone, Sidnead opened a mini door and added the barrel of "nature magic" in.

The part where all the garbage turns into water was huge, but Amy couldn't believe how a land fill, could be stuffed in there.

By 12:30, the first drop came through the water pipe, then suddenly, a whole blast came pouring down, into the barrel.

The barrel was almost filled when the water stopped.

"Thats all from the entire landfill?"

"Yes Amy, it is."

And Sidnead told Amy to get another barrel.

The afternoon went on with getting landfills cleared, stinky airplanes, then barrels of fresh water.

The whole United States was emptied of it's landfills, and Sidnead was bored so she called a company to take the 1000 barrels of water to Africa.

"We did a lot today Sidnead, helping the world so much."

"Yeah, we did. Want to clear China tomorrow? Then India?"

"Sure, but next time, let's be quicker."

"Agreed"

Amy went up to her room and showered then trudged into her closet, she picked out a violet dress but kept the jewelry she picked today on but traded her old shawl for a green one.

Amy went to the make up room and put on pink lip gloss, sparkly pink blush, mascara, and purple eye shadow which brings out her emerald-jade eyes.

Ready party, ready to dance, ready for anything! She was Amy!

At the party, Amy took a glass of strawberry kiwi and took a long sip.

Ian walked up to Amy and said,"Please don't go, and let me say sorry and say what I need to say."

His voice didn't hint any harm in it, so Amy said fine.

"I'm sorry for feeding you the love potion, it's just that I kind of like you, even through you would never return the feelings, so I thought kissing you once won't do any harm. But I forgot that the potion lasted for 2 hours, not 26 hours. I sincerely apologize, good bye Amy."

Amy was speechless, she watched Ian go turn away.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian definitely ruined his chances with being with Amy. He really was a loser for once.

He heard Amy calling his name, _fat chance for that to happen._

Ian felt a hand brush his, he looked up and saw that it was Amy's hand that he brushed.

"Amy?"

"Ian?" Amy mocked.

"Ian, I accept your apology, just don't do that again, and I-um, I-i r-r-reall-y-y l-l-li-ike y-you too."

That adorable stutter was back.

Ian smiled at her, "Shall we go back?"

"We shall."

Amy put her hand on Ian's arm, and they both smiled.

"May I have this dance Amy?"

"Sure, whatever."

They had a blast, dancing, talking, gossiping, and all too soon Amy was saying "Night" to Dan and falling asleep.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Hi Amy and Sidnead!**

**Amy: h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-**

**Sidnead: Amy says hi, and so do I.**

**SwanDestiny: What do you think of this chapter?**

**Sidnead: The Amian in this one is softer, and way better then the first few chapters, how many chapters left?**

**Amy: 3, which is also 3 days, I'm assuming the day after the last night and day at Island A is going to be included in the last chapter.**

**SwanDestiny: You're right with that, Sidnead, what did you think of the "Nature Magic"**

**Sidnead: I already made one and got the world cleared of it's landfills, though it took slower time.**

**Amy: What are you working on now?**

**Sidnead: Well I'm working on getting rid of global warming. Bad name if you ask me, some parts get colder and some parts get warmer.**

**SwanDestiny: Thats nice Sidnead, do you earn money?**

**Sidnead: 100,000 dollars per landfill, I've got 10 million dollars.**

**SwanDestiny: Is that even richer then the Kabras?**

**Amy: I don't think so, I think they've got 100 million dollars.**

**SwanDestiny: Why do you all get to be rich and not me?**

**Sidnead: Haha.**

**SwanDestiny: This is really getting off topic, we're going to end it here, thanks for coming Sidnead, Amy.**

**Amy and Sidnead: Reveiw! Follow! And Fave!**

**SwanDestiny: Thats right! Reveiw for me to know your feelings. Follow if you want this story to continue of if you like it. Favorite it if you think others should read it and you can read it again, again, and again! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SwanDestiny: Time to do the disclaimer Dan.**

**Dan: Why should I?**

**SwanDestiny: Because, then I'll make you become a mailman in the story, all your ninja dreams, SMASHED!**

**Dan (huffs): Fine. SwanDestiny doesn't own anybody in the 39 clues.**

**SwanDestiny: I'll make you a ninja.**

**Dan: Yay!**

**SwanDestiny: Sorry Sinead39 about spelling the name wrong, but I did it already and there's no turning back, I don't take your reveiw as a flame.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy yawned as she woke up.

_Day 1:Kidnap_

_Day 2: Love Potion_

_Day 3: Forest_

_Day 4: Dance Party_

_Day 5: Today!_

_There officially 4 days and 3 nights left until you leave, counting today._

The T.V. read all that until it switched to a comercial about house improvments dabbed in british.

And Somehow, Saladin was on the edge of the bed.

"Mrrrrrrp?"

Amy concentrated to read Saladin's thoughts.

_So do I get red snapper or what? If you do, I will think about telling you the story._

Amy called for room service: Red Snapper.

After eating a lot of red snappers Saladin let out a mrrp.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpp? Mrrrp, Mrrp! Mrrp, Mrrp, Mrrp, Mrrp, MMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"This is unlike you Saladin."

Amy thought a bit on what Saladin sounded like.

_I was walking around minding my own buisness. Then, this person grabbed me, RUDE! I was like you rude person, put me down, put me down! I wish Dan or Amy was here. PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

Not exactly a nice little story.

"Okay Saladin, while you're here, there's a whole bunch of fresh red snapper in that box, so go whenever you need it."

Mrrp.

Transaltion: _Okay._

Amy headed into her closet, when she came out, she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, a white hat with diamond decorations, a white dress with shiny sequins and diamonds decorating it. A diamond necklace and bracelet. She was wearing white flipflops.

At the beach, Sidnead was waiting for Amy so they could clear India and China, they would once again, be beautiful.

Amy knew this, so she quickened her pace and almost tripped and tumbled down the stairs and nearly kicked open the front door(nearly).

She ran to a mini cart, and remembered to get barrels.

So Amy went to the storage room, and packed 10 barrels into the mini cart.

Over hills, across paths, Amy finally reached the beach.

"Not bad Amy, your timing was great!" Sidnead complemented Amy.

"Okay, call China." Amy answered Sidnead.

Once Sidnead finished up she said, "Well lets not get to bored, I brought play things."

Sidnead smirked, and held out a lot of buckets and shovels.

"You want to play with sand Amy? Or be bored out of your mind?"

"I'll take the sand Sidnead, thank you."

Amy filled her bucket with sand, and so did Sidnead, Sidnead instructed Amy to put the sand towers in 4 corners, each 5 meters apart from each other and then to use the mega sandbucket for the middle of the corners.

Sidnead and Amy were both having a blast, their sand castle kept going and going, it was as big as a really large doghouse.

Doghouse, dog, cat, cathouse, cat, Saladin, Saladinhouse...

"I'm going to get Saladin, see how he like the sand castle. You keep making the moat larger but make a bridge big and stable enough for Saladin." Amy instructed Sidnead.

Amy got in her mini cart and drove to the mansion, she ran up the stairs and was about to turn the doorknob leading to her and Dan's room when...

"Hello love." Ian purred.

"I-Ian?" Amy was stuttering again, stupid stutter.

"Umm.. love, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow? I just don't want to be apart from you any longer."

"Okay, just don't love potion me again"

Ian laughed," I was just mistaken Amy, I just wanted you to like me, I just wanted a chance with you and I didn't really have a mind at the time."

Amy also laughed, "Okay, I'll just get Saladin now."

Ian suddenly panicked, Ian and Saladin had a hate-hate relationship.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Amy's laugh was like a melody being played on the harp, it was truly beautiful.

Her smile could really light up a room.

Her hair was so wavy, like she was one with the wind.

Her eyes were like emeralds, except worth way more.

Her...

_Ian, would you get out of the Amy sickness? You caught ever since Korea!_

Oh, right.

Ian was very happy about being able to have a date with Amy tomorrow, it would be the best day of Amy's life, making her write letters to him all summer, text him, call him...

_Snap. Out. Of. It._

Oh, right.

Ian looked in the arcade room which Dan was playing ninja, two projected ninjas were in a position to fight.

Dan karate chopped the first ninja, adding what sounded like a pig squeal, "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sounded more like yea then ya.

How can someone like Amy, beautiful, perfect, gracefull, kind, and wise be related to...

_Seriously Ian, cut. It. Out. With. The. Amy. Sickness._

Oh, right.

Ian's thoughts drifted back towards Amy.

Her beauty is even more perfect then Natalie's. Like nature, not like all those busy cities. Thats the fashion Natalie's all about.

_Ian... one more time._

Oh, right.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Saladin walks into his Saladinhouse and mrrps with satisfaction.

Just then, the planes came.

One thousand, two thousand planes carrying bags of garbage.

China planes.

They dumped them into the pipe of the "nature magic".

Amy and Sidnead had to cover their noses even when all the planes were gone.

Sidnead switched the barrels when one got to full, and soon, the planes were gone.

Soon, ten barrels were filled and sent off to Africa.

Soon, Amy was getting bored.

Something was missing, something...

"We've got something missing! Amy! The India planes are coming! Get more barrels!" Sidnead cried.

Saladin was still in his sandhouse, as if expecting applause in a snooty pose.

Amy hurried back into the mini cart, and took ten barrels and put them into her mini cart and drove off.

As she drove, Amy noticed Island A's beauty.

It was night, and the stars were shining very brightly. In this island, every star can be seen, it was an excellent night sky.

The galaxy Andromeda, the galaxy they were one day going to collide into, a long time away, can be seen.

The robins, hummingbirds, bluebirds, songbirds, and every other bird were tweeting like they were making a song in harmony.

The crickets chirped, adding on to the song.

Amy heard the sound of the waves, very calming indeed.

The beauty of nature, can only be ignored by those who liter.

The trees were adding a green tint to the picture, the flowers adding vivid ones.

This was beauty, this was Amy's home.

The sound of the waves were getting louder, and planes could be heard.

Sidnead took the barrels, and placed one under the water pipe.

There were two thousand planes, disturbing the beautiful night.

Each one, dumping a huge pile of garbage into the garbage pipe.

Sidnead added her "nature magic liquid" and the garbage all changed into water.

Amy finally realized, that Sidnead's invention was actually helping nature, it was helping her.

Again, Sidnead sent the ten barrels of water to Africa.

Sidnead was already at the Island A Cahill mansion but Amy stayed outside, she was not one to ignore Mother Nature.

Amy didn't even notice Ian quietly sitting next to her.

"Beautiful at Island A, isn't it?"

"Ian?"

"Amy?"

"It is beautiful. Why are you here?"

Ian chuckles.

"In fact, I use to sneak away into the garden to be one with nature."

"Really?"

"Yes"

With every word, Ian and Amy were drawing nearer and nearer, until their lips finally met.

It was a soft but passionate kiss, and both knew, that they were soulmates even through they had to go through a lot of fights to get to the good parts.

"Let's go home Amy, it's getting a bit late, as much as we both want to sleep out here, bugs bite."

Amy laughed, and they headed towards the Cahill mansion, together.

Once again, Amy was tucked under the blankets of her bed, having sweet dreams.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Ian, Amy, what do you think?**

**Amy: Well, that was a really sweet chapter.**

**Ian: I'm not _such _a nature guy that'd I want to sleep outside!**

**SwanDestiny: Sorry...**

**Amy: Ian, do you know the drill?**

**Ian: Sure I do.**

**Amy and Ian: Reveiw so Swany here would know your feelings on the story. Please reveiw for oursake that we might get a break from disclaimers and interveiws.**

**Also follow if you like it, please follow for oursake that we might get a break from disclaimers and interveiws.**

**Also favorite this story if you really like it.**

**SwanDestiny: Thats right! Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SwanDestiny: I just want to let you know, in chapter 5 at the beginning When it said there were 4 days and 3 nights left, I meant 3 days and 2 nights left. I also spelled Sinead's name wrong for a very long time and I can't edit that because all my documents for my older chapters got deleted. So I can't edit it, sorry. That's why I also can't edit the error in the beginning of chapter 5.**

**SwanDestiny: Anyways, welcome Sinead!**

**Sinead: Hi**

**SwanDestiny: Please do the disclaimer.**

**Sinead: SwanDestiny doesn't own any character in the 39 clues, we are owned by scholastic.**

**SwanDestiny: Thank you Sinead.**

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian was finally going to get rewarded today, he will finally get Amy and Amy will be all his, her rose lips will finally get kissed 100 more times.

Today, was Ian's date with Amy.

This is the chart in Ian's mind:

_Day 1: The kidnap_

_Day 2: The love potion_

_Day 3: The Forest_

_Day 4: Dance party_

_Day 5: Out in Nature_

_Day 6: Today!_

_There are 3 days and 2 nights left including today._

Downstairs, Amy was on the couch and Ian walked up to her.

Amy looked fabulous, she was wearing a black one sleeved dress with pearl decorations and a black headband that had pearls on it. Her necklace and bracelet were strings of pearls, and her shoes were black sandals.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

Amy smiled a knowing smile at Ian.

Ian tugged his lips up a bit, not too much so he wouldn't look goofy.

_Why is goofy even a word? It's so un-kabra like._

Ian cleared his throat, "Are you ready love?"

Amy nodded, "And don't call me love"

Ian smirked," Alright love. Anything for you."

Amy groaned.

On the trails to the top of the Island A mountain, Ian told Amy this was the perfect spot, they simply had to climb up the mountain, taking about 5 hours, then go down, taking 3 hours.

Amy groaned once again.

Ian was carrying a backpack full of Gatorade, water, sandwiches, and fruit. He couldn't let Amy carry a thing.

They were a mile up the trail, the mountain trail was full of butterflies and berry bushes, apple trees, flowers, and a lot of nature.

He could really tell that Amy was enjoying as much as he was.

The trees, flowers, and bushes brought color to the mountain, a mile from the beginning of the trail, Amy and Ian sat under an apple tree, drinking water.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to have you here with me."

"I'm glad too."

Ian stands up, and helps Amy up too.

On the trail, they heard a lot of robin tweets.

It was almost as if they were singing a song, a beautiful song, but not as beautiful as Amy's.

Amy was nudging Ian, "What love?"

Amy asked Ian,"Do you have the song Call Me Maybe on your phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just feel like singing all of a sudden, maybe because of the robins."

Ian went on his phone and tapped the app called "Music".

He searched through Mozart's compositions to Selena Gomez's Who Says You're Not Perfect?

Ian swiped on his phone and finally found Call Me Maybe.

The instruments started playing, the violins were doing a nice job, that's when Amy started singing.

(**A/N italics=Amy singing**)

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_And now you're in my way_

Ian just realized how good Amy's singing was, it was like a mermaid's voice.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish, _

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_But now you're in my way._

Could Amy be talking about him?

Amy and Ian were 2 miles away from the starting point, and it was noon.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going baby?_

All of the birds were staring at Amy like she was a really wonderful thing, which she was.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe!_

_ And all the other boys, _

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

Amy was really a wonder, Ian was lucky to have her on a date.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

Maybe Amy was singing about him...

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going baby?_

How was Amy climbing this mountain, and singing at the same time?

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

All the birds were singing along with Amy, it truly was an orchestra!

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys, _

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you cam into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad, bad, bad_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

Ian already knows Amy's number.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe!_

* * *

**Amy POV**

It was 8:00 in the night, Ian and Amy just happened to finish their hike up the mountain a bit more late then they intended too.

The stars in the sky glowed a silver glow just like the moon.

Ian and Amy climbed up the very last steps when Ian gestured towards the edge of the cliff.

There was a fence and when Amy looked out, Island A was absolutely breath-taking.

The lights were a soft glow, and Amy could see every point of Island A.

Ian was so sweet to take her up to this paradise.

Out in the island, the moon was just bright enough that Amy could see every point of Island A.

The forest was the majority of the island, but Amy could hear a water fall nearby, she spotted the waterfall and gasped.

The waterfall was glowing gold as the water flew down the cliff and the stream seemed to emit a blue light.

The trees of the island had a soft green glow, and the Island A mansion was glowing gold.

"You see, love, Island A is the Island of Glow."

Amy gasped once more, she didn't even notice Ian wrapping his arms around her.

"But why?"

That was all Amy managed to say.

"Oh Amy, no one could explain, it's part of the magic of Island A."

"It's so beautiful, all the glowing..."

"Love, you're glowing."

Amy giggled, Ian was so sweet.

"No, love, you're really glowing. Silver."

Amy looked at her skin and found that it was glowing silver, the moon was shining, no, Glowing, down on her.

Ian intertwined his fingers around hers, and whispered," May I have this dance with this beautiful silver lady?"

On Ian's phone, a beautiful song by an orchestra was being played.

"Moonlight Sonata..." Amy realized.

Amy took Ian's hand and they danced and danced, under the moonlight.

She finally realized why the song was called Moonlight Sonata, the music perfectly fit the way Ian and Amy were dancing.

They were dancing gracefully, and at the end of the song, their lips met.

"Be my girlfriend Amy?"

"Yes"

Then soon enough, Amy was back in bed, sound asleep, ready for the last full day of Island A vacation.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Sinead, what do you think of my chapter?**

**Sinead: It's getting better... Chapter 2 didn't have any... what was it?**

**SwanDestiny: Sweetness? Characterization?**

**Sinead: Characterization, that's it!**

**SwanDestiny: Are you saying this one has characterization?**

**Sinead: Ask the readers**

**SwanDestiny: Reveiw on this chapter if it has characterization or not please! Also reveiw if you have any more thoughts, please do so!**

**Also please follow, please follow if you like this story, please.**

**Favorite this story to really let me know that you love this story.**

**I thank you if you reveiwed, followed, or favorited this story.**

**Sinead: Please make SwanDestiny happy! Flames are excepted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SwanDestiny: Hello everyone, we have both Amy and Ian doing the disclaimers. This is the last chapter!**

**Amy:SwanDestiny doesn't own me.**

**Ian: Or me.**

**Amy: Or dweeb.**

**Ian: Amy means Dan. SwanDestiny doesn't own Natalie.**

**Amy and Ian: Or anybody else in the 39 clues.**

**SwanDestiny: Great! Lets get the last chapter on a roll!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

The sun shined on Amy's copper locks.

Amy woke up due to the light and found herself not glowing silver anymore.

Maybe she would only glow silver if she bathed in silver moonlight for a very long time high in the mountains of Island A.

Maybe.

How many days left again?

_Day 1: The kidnap_

_Day 2: The love potion_

_Day 3: The forest_

_Day 4: The dance party_

_Day 5: Nature magic_

_Day 6: Dancing under the moonlight to Moonlight Sonata_

_This is the last full day, and including today there are 2 days and 1 night left._

_Today, the Cahills are going to the beach for a swim, so come with swimwear ready!_

Amy pushed Dan off of his bed and Saladin let out a mrrp.

Mrrp?

Dan woke up, and groaned and went back to sleeping.

_Seriously? Does dweeb have to do this everyday?_

Amy shook Dan harshly until Dan muttered,"Cut it out will you lovesick girl?"

She sighed, Dan was so hard to deal with, "TODAY'S THE BEACH DWEEB, ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP OR NOT?"

"Beach?"

"Yes dweeb"

"Swimming"

"Get dressed in your swimsuite dweeb"

"Beach!"

Dan went through his clothes until he found some swimpant, and went into the bathroom to change.

_I guess there are some swimsuites in the closet..._

In Amy's closet, Amy was searching for a swimsuite.

_This one shows too much skin..._

_Why are they all bikinis?_

_Boo._

Amy found a green bikini decorated with some emeralds and jades and tried it on.

_I guess this'll do._

In the shoe section, Amy picked out a pair of green flip-flops decorated by jades.

In the headwear section, Amy picked up a pair of sunglasses decorated by a few emeralds.

Today, she was not going to wear a bracelet though.

Amy put on her jade necklace that belonged to Grace, her grandmother.

Amy, was ready to hit the waves.

She went down the new installed elevator and picked up a white towel from the rack and headed outside into the sunshine.

There was a mini car with Dan inside, so Amy got in with him.

"To the beach!"

"Just go dweeb"

Dan drove the mini car to the shore of Island A and parked it in the parking lot, opened the door and ran away.

_Good bye Dan._

It was 11:00, and Amy opened the door, and walked over to where Ian was.

"Ready to do some swimming love?"

"Sure."

Ian took Amy's hand and led her towards the water, once she touched it, she thought:

_The water's so cold!_

They kept going though, until they found a rock big enough and far enough from the other Cahills to rest on.

"Ian?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you write to me over the summer?"

"Of course"

"Text me?"

"Of course"

"Call me?"

"If you want me to."

"Thank you Ian."

They sat there for 5 minutes, looking into eachothers eyes dreamily.

Until Dan's beachball hit them.

"Oww" Amy muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about that, but you two were going to deep in loveville, You were going to kiss Cobra!"

"Thank you Dan, for all your help today, you are dismissed."

Amy and Ian looked at eachother dreamily again, Ian's pools of amber are making Amy drown.

They leaned towards eachother, sinking deeper into eachothers eyes, Ian tucked a strand of hair behind Amy's ear, and leaned foward.

He cupped Amy's cheeks with his hand and Amy closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Amy was in heaven, this kiss was one of the best so far.

The waves were crashing on them, but so were beach balls...

"Geez lovebirds! It's time to eat!"

Amy broke off of the kiss, embarassed, she accidently slid off the rock and plunged down into the water.

_This is so cold!_

Sinead and Hamilton were on another rock, still snogging.

_At least we weren't the only ones..._

* * *

**Ian POV**

At the shore, all the Cahills were eating lunch, and Ian watched Amy pick strawberries, blueberries, and other berries off of bushes and trees.

_She looks so beautiful..._

It was true, the sunshine was hitting Amy's copper locks, making it look like gold, and her emerald eyes were shining like real emeralds except with emotions.

Amy was such a special girl, Ian was lucky to have her.

Ian was sitting with Jonah, eating a roasted chicken and a glass of strawberry kiwi.

He just noticed that Jonah and him were very similar, they both liked first class very much.

Actually, not very similar, that was it.

Amy was sitting with Sinead, laughing about something.

Amy's laugh rang through his ears like a violin playing.

Everything about Amy was beautiful. Except her last name.

Hmm... What would it be changed to?

Amy. Amy Kabra. That sounded about right.

Except for the fact that they were a bit young to be married.

But not to young to have a relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend!

If any other boy caught a picture of what Amy looked right now, a hot chic, they would all be chasing her around.

Ian can almost make up a song about her.

**(A/N, just wanted to let you know, the _italic _will be Ian's song.)**

_You may not be made out of gold,_

_But your worth more then platinum_

_(Violins play)_

_Your eyes are emeralds themselves,_

_Your rosy lips are like ruby liq-qu-qu-qufied._

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_Constructed by, diamonds, you shine and shine._

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_What I don't understand is how I managed to make you become,_

_mine._

_Amy, Am-y-y-y-y-y-y,_

_Amy, Am-y-y-y-y-y-y,_

_Your name is worth hundreds itself._

_(Violins stop playing for a second)_

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_Constructed by, diamonds, you shine and shine._

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_I'm so glad you're mine._

_You see, I'm quite petrified_

_By your, beauty!_

_I'm so paralyzed_

_How did you become,_

_mine._

_Your skins so creamy, it needs to be kissed hundreds of times._

_Rosy lips, kissed by me a few times._

_Eyes of emerald, hair made from straw to go-o-old!_

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_Constructed by, diamonds, you shine and shine._

_Oh Amy! You're so beautiful!_

_I'm so glad you're mine_

_I'm so glad you're mine_

_What I don't understand is how I made you mine_

_What I don't understand is how I made you mine_

_Mine._

* * *

**Amy POV**

There was a beach sing-off and it was 9:00.

The person singing had to stand on a rock in the water, and there was lights flashing at the rock. There was a radio to replace the instruments.

Jonah volunteered to go first.

Jonah was rapping about some gangster stuff, so Amy was not very interested, but still listened.

The next person was Ian.

_Is this song about me?_

The song Ian sang was an original, and it in fact, had been about her.

Amy didn't know, but the song was made-up my Ian just around noon, during lunch.

Amy was very flattered, _Amy I really that valuable?_

Dan looked disgusted, Natalie looked disgusted, they both were very disgusted.

Hamilton told Sinead that would fit as Ian singing to Amy as himself singing it to her, Sinead giggled after Hamilton's comment.

Jonah was looked like he could make a few changes to the song, buy it from Ian and play it in one of his concerts.

But Amy, she was just a lovesick girl.

Once Ian was done, he plopped down next to Amy and whispered, "Your turn"

Amy gulped dssdfsdfsbut nodded, and was thinking about what to sing.

_What to sing? _

Then, it her like a lightning bolt.

The song, the idea, was all fabulous.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian watched Amy climb the rock, and started singing a song, Ian didn't listen to the lyrics, but to Amy's beautiful voice.

_Amy's voice is like a harp._

Ian gazed dreamily at Amy a goofy smile on his face.

He noticed this, and swatted the goofy smile off of his face and replaced it with a not-goofy-smile.

_Amy's really going to win. What's the prize again?_

Ian was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Amy finished her song.

Amy sat next to Ian and rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

Then, Dan sang a song, what was it?

It was kung-fu fighting, the song in kung-fu panda.

_Stupid._

Sinead and Ted and Ned were doing a chorus singing On the Rise.

They weren't really bad, Ned and Ted sang together as one voice.

Then Madison and Reagen sang a song, Lesson number One from Mulan 2. No doubt why they did it.

They obviously liked it because it included fighting.

Hamilton sang a song about his love for Sinead.

_Copy-cat._

Jonah stood up and said,"Yo, even though I sang, I'm gonna be the one who picks the winner, and I'm not going to pick me got it? Word." Jonah paused for a moment, "The winner is-"

Exactly one hour later, Ian was lying in his bed, asleep.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up, and remembered that this was her last day at Island A.

She went into her closet and picked out a shimmering blue dress and pulled out a pair of glass slippers.

In the changing room, she changed into her new outfit and brushed her hair until it was really straight and glossy.

She went to get some jewlery and came back with a jade bracelet and wore Grace's jade necklace.

In the make-up room, Amy put on some sparkly light pink lip gloss and put on sparkly pink blush.

For eye-shadow, she took a shimmery light blue and applied it onto her face.

Amy came out of her closet, looking fantastic.

She strutted to the front door, where everyone had packed up and was saying their farewells.

Sinead kissed Hamilton and promised to text, write, and call him a lot.

Dan and Natalie's farewell didn't go so well.

Jonah said,"Bye homies! Y'all get free tickets and backstage passes during my next concert."

Madison and Reagan both threw up after that was said.

And Ian was there waiting for Amy.

Amy ran up to Ian and kissed his waiting lips and smiled a sad smile at him.

"Bye Ian"

"Love, I forgot to tell you, but one thing that you have on Island A will return to you."

"What?"

"One thing that you have on Island A will return to you."

"Nevermind, goodbye Ian, I'll text and write to you a lot, but I'm scared to take phone calls in case Natalie picks up."

Ian laughed and looked down at Amy, she was sinking into those amber eyes again...

"Amy! Lets get moving!" yelled Dan.

Amy said her last goodbye to Ian and ran after Dan, they were going home.

Soon enough, like always, Amy was in her bed, asleep.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Today, there will be no interveiw, but I'll tell you something.**

**1. What song do you think Amy sang?**

**2. Who do think won the sing-off?**

**3. What do you think will come back to Amy that was in Island A.**

**Reveiw and tell me YOUR answer for at least one question, and I'll private message you what the answers are.**

**Also reveiw to let me know your thoughts, basically what I'm saying is PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Follow if you want to show your support to this story, even through this is probaly the last chapter.**

**Favorite this story if you reccomend other people reading it and like it so much, you can read it again.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
